


Waking Up Next To You

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: In which Tsukishima is more than a little confused when he finds Yamaguchi sleeping next to him after a sleep-over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I hadn't intended for this to be so long, but it just sort of wrote itself. I wish I could have had Akiteru in it more, though.

It felt like a typical morning when Tsukishima woke up. A quick glance at his phone told him that he’d slept much longer than he had intended. He shrugged it off, figuring that that’s what Saturday mornings were for. A few beams of light pierced through the venetian blinds and hit his desk across the room, illuminating the toy dinosaurs sitting posed on top of a large pile of books. Normally the extra light wouldn’t bother him, but he had a feeling that he wasn’t going to drift off to sleep again any time soon. 

Tsukishima yawned and stretched, trying to decide what to do with his day when he felt something press up against his back. He froze, eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to recall the events of the night before. He relaxed after a moment, remembering that Yamaguchi had slept over after they had a night of marathon watching dinosaur documentaries. After that fleeting realization, Tsukishima felt his heart jolt.

Why in the world was Yamaguchi in his bed and not on the fold-out mattress across the room where he had been the previous night?

Though he didn’t have his glasses on, Tsukishima could tell that yes, it was certainly Yamaguchi sleeping next to him, looking far more adorable than anyone had a right to be. He’d commandeered Tsukishima’s fleece blanket and had wrapped it around himself so that he resembled a human burrito. Tsukishima frowned as he stared at the smaller boy. He’d been on the mattress when they went to sleep in the early hours of the morning, so what happened over the course of the night that led to Yamaguchi sleeping next to Tsukishima?

He figured the only way to get any answers at all was to ask Yamaguchi directly. Tsukishima leaned over and gently shook the smaller boy awake.

“Yama, wake up. What’s going on?”

If Tsukishima had learned anything about his best friend, it was that Yamaguchi always took a little while to wake up and this morning was no different. After a few minutes, Yamaguchi was rubbing his eyes and yawning hugely.

“Tsukki, what’s wrong?”

“You tell me. Why are you here?” Tsukishima didn’t like being this confused the first thing in the morning.

“Because I slept over?” Yamaguchi frowned. “Where are your glasses?”

“Not here.” Tsukishima fumbled around for his glasses. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh, I’ve got them.” Yamaguchi had been searching under the bed and soon pulled out Tsukishima’s black glasses. “I don’t know why they were over here.” He turned back over and handed them to Tsukishima. “Shouldn’t they be on your side of the bed?”

“Thanks.” Tsukishima was relieved to see that things were a bit more focused than before. “But why are you in my bed, Yama?”

“Oh.” Clearly the thought had never crossed Yamaguchi’s mind. “I don’t know. You don’t know either?”

“I wouldn’t be asking if I remembered,” Tsukishima said with a sigh.

“Why, does it bother you?” Yamaguchi frowned, rolling onto his back and pulling the covers down a little bit to reveal a bit of his bare chest.

Tsukishima had to force himself not to stare.

“We did as kids, so it’s fine.” 

“Well, I remember I got up in the middle of the night for something.” Yamaguchi pulled his hands back behind his head. “I think I was going to get another blanket from the hall closet.”

“And I told you that you could just sleep with me because the mattress was next to the window and that you’d get too cold over there no matter how many blankets you got.” Tsukishima realized, suddenly remembering the conversation they’d had.

“And you were wearing your hoodie, so I figured you were pretty cold, too.” Yamaguchi looked Tsukishima up and down, noticing that he was now wearing a faded purple t-shirt and said, “But you’re not it now?”

“Maybe I got hot and took it off?” This was the only explanation Tsukishima could come up with. “It’s probably under my bed or something.”

“Yeah, it’s always warmer when you sleep with more than one person, so you probably did overheat a bit.” Yamaguchi said with a carefree grin, though it vanished soon enough. “You were acting a bit weird last night, though.”

“Hmm?” Tsukishima slid back down under the covers so that he was lying flat on his back again.

“You’re usually not so…” Yamaguchi struggled to find the word.

“So what?” Tsukishima hoped that he hadn’t done something embarrassing in his sleep.

“You were pretty cuddly, I guess.” Yamaguchi couldn’t meet Tsukishima’s gaze. “It really confused me.”

“Back up a minute.” Tsukishima was trying to piece everything together. “What? Why?”

“Because you were acting like how Hinata’s been acting around Kageyama.” Yamaguchi said finally. “And we all know how Hinata feels about Kageyama.”

“You’re kidding.” Tsukishima felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Yamaguchi nodded.

“Usually I’m the one who tries to use you as a human pillow, but this time it was the other way around.” He was silent for a moment. “I mean, I’ve only ever seen couples get that close to each other and I don’t know why you’d want to do that.”

He sighed and shook his head, still staring at the plastic stars he and Tsukishima had stuck to the ceiling when they were nine, each one accurately displaying their favourite constellations. 

“Now I’m not sure what to think.”

“About what?” Tsukishima asked, turning on his side to face Yamaguchi.

“About any of this?” Yamaguchi was staring at the ceiling. “I mean, you’ve been acting weird for a while and you’re just sort of weird in general, but this might be the weirdest…”

“Yama…”

“And what exactly am I meant to say about this? Sometimes you’re hard to figure out, but lately I just don’t know anymore.” Yamaguchi was talking too fast, like he couldn’t get the words out fast enough. “You either avoid me completely, even during practice, or you don’t way a word when we do spend time together. What does that even mean?” There was no sense in Tsukishima trying to get in a word. “And then everything was like normal last night, so I thought you’d snapped out of it? What in the world am I-“

He was interrupted by Tsukishima reaching for him, turning Yamaguchi’s head in his direction for a quick kiss before pulling away. Neither of them said anything. Tsukishima was just as shocked as Yamaguchi was. It had taken all of his self-restraint not to kiss him for all those years and now that he’d done it, he couldn’t help but feel like he’d made the wrong choice.

Especially with the way Yamaguchi was staring at him, a deep red slowly covering the freckles that Tsukishima had grown to love over the years.

“Well, now I’m even more confused.” 

“Geez, Yama, seriously?” Tsukishima felt his heart plummet. “Do I actually have to say it?”

“How long?” was Yamaguchi’s response.

“What?” Tsukishima had been in a bit of a daze since they’d kissed and he hadn’t completely come back to earth yet.

“How long?” Yamaguchi repeated slowly, his eyes finally meeting Tsukishima’s. “How long have you been keeping this from me?”

Tsukishima hadn’t actually thought about that, but he came to an answer soon enough.

“Since we met?”

“Since we met!?” Yamaguchi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Tsukki, are you kidding me?”

“No?” Tsukishima arched an eyebrow. “I mean, it’s not like I thought you-“

“I’ve been in love with you since then and I can’t believe you didn’t notice.” Yamaguchi had his arm over his head, his eyes covered by the crook of his elbow. “Maybe I should’ve listened to Noya and Hinata after all.”

“You told Hinata and Nishinoya but not me?!” Tsukishima had never felt so perplexed in his life. “Why the hell wouldn’t you tell me, of all people?”

“Because I didn’t know if you were interested in anyone.” Yamaguchi was a little bit louder than he intended. “I’ve never heard you talk about going out with anyone, so I sort of assumed that dating wasn’t your sort of thing.”

“But you were there when Noriko asked me out last week.” Tsukishima wiggled his toes underneath the star-printed blanket. “And Kaorin and Mayumi and Sayu the week before.”

“Asking someone out and getting asked out are two completely different things.” Yamaguchi sighed helplessly.

After a moment’s hesitation, Tsukishima inched a bit closer to Yamaguchi.

“What if I were to ask you out now?” Tsukishima was still staring at the ceiling.

“What?” It was Yamaguchi’s turn to be lost in thought.

“If I were to ask you out right now, what would you say?” Tsukishima glanced over at Yamaguchi, figuring that he had nothing to lose. 

Yamaguchi didn’t even have to think.

“Of course I’d say yes.” His eyes grew wide. “”Wait, are you really…?”

“No, Yama, I’m not.” Tsukishima still couldn’t believe how oblivious his best friend was. “Yes, I’m asking you out right now.”

“Really?”

“Are you going to keep me waiting all day?”

“I’m saying yes.” Yamaguchi grinned.

“Seriously?”

“Tsukki, I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember.” Yamaguchi turned over so that he was facing Tsukishima. “Why else would I have never had a girlfriend in all this time?”

“Because they all said no?” Tsukishima smiled playfully. 

“Shut up, you know why.” Yamaguchi elbowed Tsukishima in the ribs. After a moment, he said, “Is this okay, though?”

“What, us being together?” Tsukishima asked. “I’m pretty sure Akiteru thinks we’ve been going out for years.”

“He would.” Yamaguchi shrugged. “He always thought we spent too much time together. Hey…” A sudden thought crossed Yamaguchi’s mind and he was sitting up, staring eyes wide at Tsukishima. “Is this why you wanted to stop us sleeping together years ago?”

“Because I like you? You’re just realizing that?” Tsukishima thought he’d been obvious, but he was once again reminded how clueless Yamaguchi could be. “I wouldn’t mind starting it up again.”

“Really.”

“I like waking up next to you.” Tsukishima reached for Yamaguchi’s arm, pulling him back down so that he was lying on his back again. 

“Once you figured out what was going on, you mean.” Yamaguchi said.

“You were just as confused as I was.” Tsukishima wrapped an arm around Yamaguchi. 

“Yeah, I guess a bit.” Yamaguchi shrugged. “Come on, we should tell your brother before he finds us like this.”

“Like he hasn’t found us in bed before?” Tsukishima frowned.

“Not like that, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi’s face grew red again.

“Don’t you remember the summer he spent trying to spray us with water guns?” Tsukishima ignored Yamaguchi completely.

“Well, it was so hot then.” Yamaguchi’s finger traced the outline of a crescent moon on the blanket. “You kept throwing off all of the covers, remember?”

“Yeah, right.” Tsukishima said. 

“Still, we should tell Akiteru.” Yamaguchi said. 

“Or we could see how long it takes him to figure it out.” Tsukishima said, stroking Yamaguchi’s hair.

“He already thinks we’re dating.” Yamaguchi said again.

“So seeing his reaction will be priceless.” Tsukishima grinned.

“You’re weird, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi rolled his eyes.

“You know you love me.” Tsukishima leaned down and gently kissed Yamaguchi again.

“Didn’t think I’d ever admit it.” Yamaguchi smiled.

“Want some breakfast? Mom said she’d make pancakes when we woke up.” Tsukishima asked, still playing with Yamaguchi’s hair.

“Ooh, your mom makes amazing pancakes.” Yamaguchi said. “Ah, but I was usually the one to help her out with those!”

“I really don’t think she’ll mind, Yama.” Tsukishima told him. “But you know, I’ve just had a thought, though.”

“What’s wrong?” Yamaguchi glanced up at Tsukishima. 

“Maybe you should tell Noya and Hinata.” Tsukishima reached for his own phone on his bedside table. “I’m sure they’ve been bugging you about it, right?”

“Yes, but you know how they are.” Yamaguchi reached over for his phone under the bed before settling back into Tsukishima’s arms. “Half the team can’t keep secrets. You sure about this?” 

“They’ll find out eventually.” Tsukishima was tapping on his phone. “I’d rather our parents found out from us, but it doesn’t really matter how everyone else finds out.” He looked down at Yamaguchi. “Does it?”

“Apparently most of the team has been waiting for one of us to make a move for ages, according to Noya.” Yamaguchi grinned sheepishly. “Especially Suga and Daichi.”

“Seriously? Damn.” Tsukishima hadn’t thought that his teammates paid that much attention. 

“If you’re really okay with it…” Yamaguchi used his thumbprint to unlock his phone. “I sort of told them I’d let them know if something happened.” 

“Geez, if Hinata and Kageyama want to double, I’m saying no.” Tsukishima took Yamaguchi by the hand and pulled him out of bed and out into the hallway, heading for the living room. 

“No way.” Yamaguchi stuck out his tongue in disgust as he followed Tsukishima down the stairs and into the living room.

“You don’t like PDA either.” Tsukishima nodded, pulling Yamaguchi onto the couch. “Excellent.”

“Like, holding hands is cool, but that’s about it.” Yamaguchi had to admit that he hadn’t really thought about it. 

“So I couldn’t do this?” Tsukishima scooted forward and pressed his lips to Yamaguchi’s again for a few seconds.

“No, that’s okay.” Yamaguchi nodded.

“Fine by me.” Tsukishima grinned, wrapping an arm around Yamaguchi’s waist as he pulled him closer for another kiss before another voice echoed throughout the house.

“Kei, what the hell are you doing?”

Neither of the first years had heard Akiteru come down the stairs, but there he was, looking at his younger brother and Yamaguchi in mounting confusion.

“What do you honestly think we’re doing?” Tsukishima always had a sarcastic comment.

“When did this become a thing?” Akiteru raced down the remaining steps and was soon standing in front of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, eyes darting back and forth between the two of them. “Tadashi, he didn’t force you into this, did he?”

“About half an hour ago and no, I didn’t.” Tsukishima crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Why are we getting questioned about this?”

“Because I thought you two were dating years ago?” Akiteru picked at a hole in his volleyball shorts.

“Told you.” Yamaguchi grinned at Tsukishima before turning back to Akiteru. “But really, it’s okay.”

“No, because I lost a bet with Dad on it.” Akiteru groaned. “Now I owe him sushi.”

“You and Dad were betting on me getting with Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima clearly hadn’t expected this from his family. 

“Oh, don’t act like you haven’t been obvious, Kei.” Akiteru’s hands fell to his hips. “I’m honestly surprised it took Tadashi this long to realize it.”

“Hey…” Yamaguchi scowled at Akiteru.

“At any rate, Mom got called in early this morning, so it’s up to us to make breakfast.” Akiteru went on. 

“If you don’t burn it.” Tsukishima snickered, remembering when Akiteru had tried to make toast and ended up setting the toaster oven on fire.

“”That was only one time!” Akiteru clearly remembered the incident and shot a glare at his younger brother. “Come on, let’s go. I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready for a nap.”

“Me too.” Tsukishima yawned as he and Yamaguchi got up to follow Akiteru into the kitchen.

“Saturday afternoon naps are the best kind.” Yamaguchi nodded in agreement. “Especially when you fall asleep watching movies.” 

“Yeah, I guess we sort of fell asleep during that last one.” Tsukishima said as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. “I guess we can always pick up where we left off, huh?” 

“I’m game.” Yamaguchi said as his phone chimed in his hand. He looked down at the screen for a few seconds before he turned back to Tsukishima. “As predicted, Noya and Hinata want details.”

“You’re already telling people?” Akiteru frowned as he gathered the necessary ingredients for the pancakes.

“Just the team.” Tsukishima and Yamaguchi said together.

Akiteru shrugged and said, “It’s your call.”

Tsukishima turned back to Yamaguchi and said, “Tell them that we’ll deal with it on Monday. Saturdays are meant to be lazy days.”


End file.
